Treasure
This is a list of the treasures that appear in the Kirby series. In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, treasures are only found in the sub-game Great Cave Offensive. The total worth of all the treasures combined is 9,999,990G. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, treasure chests are hidden throughout the Mirror World. These treasures can help Kirby navigate throughout the world or can change his appearance or health bar. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the treasures from Amazing Mirror return, plus some added ones. The treasures can be taken by the Squeaks though. Besides changing the appearance of Kirby, some treasures unlock new levels and are even needed to proceed through the game. The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star) * Gold Medal * Gold Coin * Whip * Crystal Ball * Lucky Cat * Seiryu Sword * Screw Ball * Echigo Candy * Zebra Mask * Star Stone * Beast's Fang * Bandanna * Springtime * Dime * Glass Slippers * Goblet * Saucepan * Brass Knuckles * Amber Rose * Fish Fossil * Beast Fossil * Nunchuks * Bucket * Summertime * 100 Dollar Coin * Ancient Gem * Falcon Helmet * Dud * Truth Mirror * Star Tiara * Turtle Shell * Sword * Warrior Shield * Unicorn's Horn * Autumntime * Rice Bowl * Tut's Mask * Mr. Saturn * Armor * Treasure Box * Mannequin * Gold Crown * King's Cape * Model Ship * Sun Ring * Wintertime * Katana * Charm * Xmas Tree * Kong's Barrel * Ramia's Scale * Shiny Bamboo * Tire * Spirit Charm * Pegasus Wing * Raccoon Doll * Shell Whistle * Orihalcon * Platinum Ring * Triforce ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Spray Paint * Pink (Pink body, red feet) * Yellow (Yellow body, orange-red feet) * Red (Red body, magenta feet) * Green (Green body, red-orange feet) * Snow (White body, light red feet) * Carbon (Black body, orange feet) * Ocean (Light blue body, blue feet) * Sapphire (Blue body, bluish-purple feet) * Grape (Light purple body, purple feet) * Emerald (Pale green body, pale orange feet) * Orange (Light orange body, orange feet) * Chocolate (Light brown body, brown feet) * Cherry (Light pink body, pale dark green feet) * Chalk (Grey body, dark grey feet) Music Note * Kirby's Sounds * Happy Notes * Battle Notes * Spunky Notes * Beginning Notes * Sound Effects * Secret Sounds * Secret Notes * Dream Notes * Enemy Sounds * Sound Player Level Map * World Map * Rainbow Route * Mustard Mountain * Moonlight Mansion * Peppermint Palace * Cabbage Cavern * Olive Ocean * Candy Constellation * Radish Ruins * Carrot Castle Other * Vitality * Vitality * Vitality * Vitality Kirby Squeak Squad Star Seal * Star Seal 1 * Star Seal 2 * Star Seal 3 * Star Seal 4 * Star Seal 5 Vitality * Vitality Half * Vitality Half * Vitality Half * Vitality Half * Vitality Half * Vitality Half * Vitality Half * Vitality Half Hidden Door Key * Prism Plains * Nature Notch * Cushy Cloud * Jam Jungle * Vocal Volcano * Ice Island * Secret Sea Ghost Medal * Ghost Medal Part 1 * Ghost Medal Part 2 * Ghost Medal Part 3 * Ghost Medal Part 4 * Ghost Medal Part 5 * Ghost Medal Part 6 * Ghost Medal Part 7 Copy Scroll * Fire * Ice * Spark * Beam * Tornado * Parasol * Cutter * Laser * Bomb * Wheel * UFO * Hammer * Cupid * Sleep * Hi-Jump * Sword * Throw * Magic * Ninja * Fighter * Animal * Bubble * Metal Music Note * Beginning Notes * Kirby's Sounds * Happy Notes * Enemy Sounds * Spunky Notes * Sound Effects * Battle Notes * Secret Notes * Familiar Sounds * Party Notes * * Sound Player Boss Battle Badge * King Dedede * Mrs. Moley * Mecha Kracko * Yadogaine * Bohboh * Daroach * Meta Knight * Dark Nebula Spray Paint * Pink * Yellow * Red * Green * Snow * Carbon * Ocean * Sapphire * Grape * Emerald * Orange * Chocolate * Cherry * Chalk * Shadow * Ivory * Citrus * White * Lavender Copy Palette * Standard * Check * Animal * Industrial * Machine * Pastel Secret Map * Secret Map Part 1 * Secret Map Part 2 * Secret Map Part 3 * Secret Map Part 4 * Secret Map Part 5 * Secret Map Part 6 * Secret Map Part 7 Graphic Piece * Graphic Piece 1 * Graphic Piece 2 * Graphic Piece 3 * Graphic Piece 4 * Graphic Piece 5 * Graphic Piece 6 * Graphic Piece 7 * Graphic Piece 8 * Graphic Piece 9 * Graphic Piece 10 * Graphic Piece 11 * Graphic Piece 12 * Graphic Piece 13 * Graphic Piece 14 * Graphic Piece 15 * Graphic Piece 16 * Graphic Piece 17 * Graphic Piece 18 * Graphic Piece 19 * Graphic Piece 20 * Graphic Piece 21 * Graphic Piece 22 * Graphic Piece 23 * Graphic Piece 24 * Graphic Piece 25 * Graphic Piece 26 * Graphic Piece 27 * Graphic Piece 28 Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Kirby's Epic Yarn '''INCOMPLETE'